Our love,Our mistake
by A0404
Summary: "kalian itu menjijikan,aku muak memiliki hyung seperti kalian-sehun/bee,aku tak akan melepasmu,kumohon berjuanglah bersamaku-chanyeol/exo couple-Chanbaek/Kai.do/kristao/hunhan/sulay/xiuchen
1. chapter 1

Love not mistakecast :

\- Park chanyeol (27),Ceo CYE corp.)

\- Park baekhyun (23), Dokter )

\- Park sehun (17),pelajar SHS )

\- Wu luhan (23),guru)

\- wu yi fan (30),Ceo Westfan corp.)

\- wu zi tao (17),pelajar SHS)

\- wu yi xing (27),assisten Ceo westfan corp.)

\- kim joon myeon (30),Ceo kim'sein grub)

\- kim jong in (17),pelajar SHS)

\- Do kyung soo (23),maid kim's family)

\- kim jong dae (22),dokter magang)

\- kim min seok(25),dokter)

other cast

\- park yunho (50)Ceo Bherry grub,daddy park)

\- kim jae joong (45)pemilik universe international school,mommy park)

\- wu hangeng (50),Ceo Xiang corp,daddy wu)

\- kim hee chul (45,pemilik heehan chin care,mommy wu)

-kim kang in (50),Ceo Kang one grub,pemilik sekaligus direktur RS,Kim'sien hospital,daddy kim)

\- Park jun soo (47),pemilik The joons food corp.,mommy kim )

The story is beginning

Baekhyun pov

Di suatu kamar bernuansa blue klasik ada sesosok namja munyil yang sedang nyenyak dalam tidurnya.begitu nyenyaknya ia tak menghiraukan seseorang yang mencoba menyusik tidur nyenyaknya.

"Bee~~ireona ..bee bee"yang dipanggil bahkan enggan menjawab.tak habis akal, orang itupun mulai menjahili namja munyil itu.

"ishh~~ ggel~~lli geli "namja munyil itupun merasa geli di bagian telinganya,bagaimana tidak,orang yang mengusik tidurnya itu menjahili dengan menjilati daun telinganya.

"hyu~~nggg ha~~jima~~"ucap namja munyil itu lagi tak tahan akan geli didaerah sensitivenya itu.mendengar hal itu orang yang dipanggil hyung itu pun .lantas menghentikan kegiatan mari menjilat nya itu.namja munyil itu sadar tidak ada lagi yang menjilatinya ,ia pun membuka matanya dan melirik kearah hyung nya itu.

"Hyung,kau disini?" ucap namja munyil tak lain kalau bukan Park baekhyun.

" memang kenapa kalau aku disini!" ucap hyungnya itu ,Park chanyeol.dengan nada meninggi.sepertinya chanyeol sedang memiliki masalah

"hyung,kau kenapa?a..aapa aa..aada masalah?"ucap baekhyun terbatah.dia jarang sekali di bentak seperti ini.dengan mata berkaca kaca baekhyun mencoba beranikan diri bertanya kepada chanyeol.

"aaa..appa kau baik baik saja ,hyung?"tanya baekhyun lagi ,namun kali ini,ia sudah tak berani menatap mata hyungnya itu.

sedangkan orang itu ,chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan

"sudahlah baek,aku lelah denganmu" ucap chanyeol ,seraya meninggalkan kamar blue klasik milik baekhyun.

BRAKKK

Suara pintu dibanting oleh hyungnya begitu kencang ,saking kencangnya membuat baekhyun sakit hatinya dan air matanya pun jatuh entah kenapa.

SKIP

author pov

BRAKKKK

chanyeol keluar dari kamar blue klasik milik baekhyun ,dengan raut wajah kesal .dan membanting pintu kamar baekhyun dengan sangat kencang.chanyeol pun bergegas berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat.

tanpa chanyeol sadari ada seseorang yang melihat tak suka saat chanyeol keluar dari kamar baekhyun.

SKIP

saat ini hanyalah dentingan garpu dan pisau yang terdengar di ruang makan ini.tak seperti biasanya memang.

"well,anak anak ku"ucap nyonya rumah mewah itu,yang memecahkan keheningan.

"apa kalian ada masalah?" tanya khawatir kepada anak anaknya.mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan mommy mereka.

"oh beer ,lihat mereka! mereka mengacuhkanku"ucap manja kepada suaminya.lihat bahkan sang suami sibuk membaca koran dan juga mengacuhkan sang istri.

"YAH !!PARK YUN HO!!"teriaknya sebal,karena merasa diacuhkan semua org.

"ahh mmmian boojae,baiklah ekhm"merasa takut istrinya

"baekkie,apa ada masalah?"tanya yunho pada anaknya.yunho tau betul dari ketiga anaknya baekhyunlah yang bisa diajak berbicara.

"dia habis bertengkar dengan kekasihnya ,dad"celetuk sehun.sontak mereka memandang kearah baekhyun.

"Sehun! jaga bicaramu,dia hyungmu.gunakan bahasa yang benar"ucap jaejoong.karena jaejoong tau anak ketiga nya ini agak kasar jika berbicara kepada kedua hyungnya.

"aanni ,daddy,baekkie belum memiliki kekasih"ucap baekhyun dengan rasa takut dan rasa gugupnya.sedang chanyeol hanya menatapnya tajam.

"ishh munafik" cibir sehun.

"Sudah sehun.dengar daddy dan mommy akan pergi ke Colombia selama 2 bulan.daddy harap kau tidak membuat masalah sehun" ucap yunho kepada anaknya.

"daddy seharusnya bicara kepada dua orang itu ,mereka yang lebih berbahaya daripada aku"ucap sehun.merasa tak suka karena sering dianggap pembuat masalah

"PARK SEHUN!JAGA BICARAMU"bentak yunho.saking kesalnya pada sehun.

"Sudah Sudah sehun kau membuat mommy pusing saja,Kaja bear kita berangkat sudah telat"ucap jaejoong menengahi perdebatan kedua anak dan daddy nya itu.

"baekkie jaga rumah yaa,yeollie jaga baekkie dan sehun,kami berangkat" pamit nya kepada ketiga anaknya.

sepeninggal kedua orang tua mereka,suasana di ruang makan begitu dingin. baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepala seraya ingin menangis.sehun dan chanyeol ? jangan ditanya mereka sedang adu tatapan tajam mereka.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" tanya chanyeol kepada adiknya.mungkin kesabaran chanyeol sudah habis,karena sehun memang sering berkata kasar dan mungkin tidak menganggap dirinya dan baekhyun adalah hyungnya.

"kenapa yaa..mmm aku juga bingung.mungkin hanya ingin saja" ucap sehun.

"jangan main main padaku PARK SEHUN!!"bentaknya.seraya menggebrak meja makan.

"haha...kau lucu sekali Hyung,akhh lidah ku rasanya gatal bilang hyung kepada kalian"

"PARK SEHUN!"Kesal sudah ,sabar chanyeol pun habis.saat ini tangannya sudah tepat berada di depan muka sehun ,tangan kirinya mencekik leher sehun.

"Hyung!!hajima..hiks"ucap baekhyun mencoba meredam amarah chanyeol.

"hyung,hajima jebal,hahaah"ucap sehun meniru gaya memelas baekhyun.

"Kalian,aku muak mendengar kalian berkata hyung didepan ku,didepan daddy dan mommy aku muak"chanyeol hanya dapat diam ,mencoba mendengarkan sehun berbicara.

"kenapa?kalian bingung?seharusnya aku yang bingung ,bingung antara hubungan kalian.berdua."ucap sehun.akhirnya sehun melampiaskan hal yang dia pendam.

"K kau?"chanyeol sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan sehun .dia tak mampu lagi berbicara.baekhyunpun sudah menangis sejadi jadinya.

"yaa,aku,aku seorang adik yang melihat kedua hyungnya melakukan hal yang menjijikan.baiklah terserah kalian.nikmati saja waktu berdua kalian tanpa daddy dan mommy" ucapnya meninggalkan ruang makan.


	2. 2

Love not mistake

cast :

\- Park chanyeol (27),Ceo CYE corp.)

\- Park baekhyun (23), Dokter )

\- Park sehun (17),pelajar SHS )

\- Wu luhan (23),guru)

\- wu yi fan (30),Ceo Westfan corp.)

\- wu zi tao (17),pelajar SHS)

\- wu yi xing (27),assisten Ceo westfan corp.)

\- kim joon myeon (30),Ceo kim'sein grub)

\- kim jong in (17),pelajar SHS)

\- Do kyung soo (23),maid kim's family)

\- kim jong dae (22),dokter magang)

\- kim min seok(25),dokter)

other cast

\- park yunho (50)Ceo Bherry grub,daddy park)

\- kim jae joong (45)pemilik universe international school,mommy park)

\- wu hangeng (50),Ceo Xiang corp,daddy wu)

\- kim hee chul (45,pemilik heehan chin care,mommy wu)

-kim kang in (50),Ceo Kang one grub,pemilik sekaligus direktur RS,Kim'sien hospital,daddy kim)

\- Park jun soo (47),pemilik The joons food corp.,mommy kim )

preview

"PARK SEHUN!JAGA BICARAMU"bentak yunho.saking kesalnya pada sehun.

"Sudah Sudah sehun kau membuat mommy pusing saja,Kaja bear kita berangkat sudah telat"ucap jaejoong menengahi perdebatan kedua anak dan daddy nya itu.

"baekkie jaga rumah yaa,yeollie jaga baekkie dan sehun,kami berangkat" pamit nya kepada ketiga anaknya.

sepeninggal kedua orang tua mereka,suasana di ruang makan begitu dingin. baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepala seraya ingin menangis.sehun dan chanyeol ? jangan ditanya mereka sedang adu tatapan tajam mereka.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" tanya chanyeol kepada adiknya.mungkin kesabaran chanyeol sudah habis,karena sehun memang sering berkata kasar dan mungkin tidak menganggap dirinya dan baekhyun adalah hyungnya.

"kenapa yaa..mmm aku juga bingung.mungkin hanya ingin saja" ucap sehun.

"jangan main main padaku PARK SEHUN!!"bentaknya.seraya menggebrak meja makan.

"haha...kau lucu sekali Hyung,akhh lidah ku rasanya gatal bilang hyung kepada kalian"

"PARK SEHUN!"Kesal sudah ,sabar chanyeol pun habis.saat ini tangannya sudah tepat berada di depan muka sehun ,tangan kirinya mencekik leher sehun.

"Hyung!!hajima..hiks"ucap baekhyun mencoba meredam amarah chanyeol.

"hyung,hajima jebal,hahaah"ucap sehun meniru gaya memelas baekhyun.

"Kalian,aku muak mendengar kalian berkata hyung didepan ku,didepan daddy dan mommy aku muak"chanyeol hanya dapat diam ,mencoba mendengarkan sehun berbicara.

"kenapa?kalian bingung?seharusnya aku yang bingung ,bingung antara hubungan kalian.berdua."ucap sehun.akhirnya sehun melampiaskan hal yang dia pendam.

"K kau?"chanyeol sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan sehun .dia tak mampu lagi berbicara.baekhyunpun sudah menangis sejadi jadinya.

"yaa,aku,aku seorang adik yang melihat kedua hyungnya melakukan hal yang menjijikan.baiklah terserah kalian.nikmati saja waktu berdua kalian tanpa daddy dan mommy" ucapnya meninggalkan ruang makan.

Next Chap

Sehun pov

Kupacu kuda besi merah ku.kenapa hal yang memuakkan terjadi di pagi ini.membuat mood ku hancur saja.

Tak terasa ,aku sudah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah tercintaku.sepertinya aku sudah telat ,karena gerbang sudah ditutup oleh pak penjaga.tapi itu bukan masalahku.karena mereka pasti akan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Gomawo ,Lee ahjussi"ucapku pada penjaga sekolah.lanjutku lajukan kuda besi merah ku.

kulangkahkan kaki ,menuju ruang kelasku.begitu hening dan sepi yang kurasa saat melewati koridor.memang pelajaran sudah dimulai dan aku masih berjalan santai.

Brakk

sehun pov end

author pov

Brak

terdengar suara pintu ruang kelas dibuka dari luar,seluruh murid dalam kelas menatap kearah sang pelaku yang membuka pintu.

mereka semua sudah hapal betul .hanya Sehun lah yang berani datang terlambat.padahal sekolah ini termasuk sekolah dengan aturan terketat dan mewah tentunya dikorea.

Sang pelaku hanya berlalu begitu saja.seakan tak peduli dengan songsaengnim yang sedang mengajar di ruangan tersebut.

"Kamu!!"ucap songsaengnim itu.karena merasa tak dihargai oleh anak muridnya.yang di panggil tetap tak menghiraukan.begitu cuek dan mengesalkan.

merasa dihiraukan .guru muda itupun menghampir menuju bangku murid tersebut.seluruh murid di dalam ruangan hanya mampu terdiam.

Brak !

guru itu menghentakan tanganya ke atas meja murid tersebut.murid itu hanya menatap dengan tatapan tajam ke arah guru tersebut.

"kau!siapa namamu?" tanya guru tersebut ." kau tau sopan santu?,apakah kau tau ada seorang songsaengnim yang sedang mengajar disini" kesalnya.namun murid itu tetap diam seraya menatap tajam pada guru tersebut.

" keluar kau dari kelas ini!!"

"ka!!!" murid itupun tetap diam seraya meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut.

"cha,anak anak maaf atas keributan barusan,saya tidak suka ya.ada murid kurang ajar seperti itu." jelasnya kepada murid dikelasnya.

Skip

Tet Tet

"cha,anak anak ,sekian untuk hari ini,terima kasih" ucap guru tersebut setelah bel berbunyil.

"Saem!" sebelum keluar dari kelas ,salah satu murid memanggil guru baru itu.

"ne,ada apa?" tanya guru baru ,yang baru satu hari mengajar itu.

" lu saem ,sebaiknya .saem meminta maaf pada sehun" ucap anak itu.

" mworago? sehun? nugu?".karena bingung apa yang di bicarakan pada anak itu.

" iya ,maksud saya ,sehun,anak yang tadi saem usir dari kelas.dia anak pemilik sekolah ini.semua orang takut padanya bahkan para guru sampai kepala sekolah" jelas anak itu.

" ah ,araseo ,terima kasih telah memberitahu saya ,mmm"

" Zi tao imnida"

" baiklah,zitao.gomapta ,ne"ucap lu saem ,seraya meninggalkan ruang kelas itu.

Skip

"yo,park.kau hari ini sangat tenang ,bahkan saat di usir oleh guru baru itu.kau begitu tenang" ucap jong in sahabat sehun.

"kau tau aku bukan?" ucap sehun seraya menyeringai.entah ada rencana apa dibalik senyumnya.

"jong in ,aku pergi dulu" pamitnya pada sahabatnya itu.

"yahh!! kau mau kemana?"

"ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus"

Skipp

luhan pov

akhirnya hari ini berlalu.aku akan siap siap lalu pergi ketempat xiumin eonni.

krek krek

kubuka pintu ruang kerjaku.memang disekolah ini setiap guru memiliki ruang pribadi masing masing.baiklah seharusnya aku cepat bersiap .kulangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan kerja ku ini.

"Sepertinya kau senang hari ini" ucap seseorang.entah siapa yang berada di balik kursi kerjaku.dia menghadap ke dinding.

"Nugu?" tanya ku

TBC

terima kasih sudah mau membaca karya anehku ini.


End file.
